Luna llena
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tu matrimonio está sumido en una monotonía? ¿Qué hacer cuando desconoces la causa? ¿Y si nunca sospechas que detrás de la luna llena se esconde un terrible secreto? Para: Shadowjadis.


**Luna llena**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic corresponde al "Amigo Invisible #3" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Para:**_ Shadowjadis._

**Dedicatoria:**_ Guapa, espero que te guste esta locura que se me ha ocurrido. Al principio pensaba escribirte sobre una versión alternativa de Rhaenys, pero luego surgió está idea y no pude ignorarla. Aproveche que te gusta Sonata Arctica y que una de tus canciones preferidas es Full Moon, como también es la mía y que te gusta Sansa es pareja con Jaime. Si quieres clavar mi cabeza en una pica, puedes hacerlo ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja. ¡Espero que te guste y se aceptan todo tipo de torturas!_

* * *

En la niebla  
de la mañana,  
él no puede pelear más.  
Cientos de lunas o más,  
ha estado aullando.  
Golpea a la puerta  
y grita,  
que termine pronto.  
Un desastre en el suelo otra vez.

_**Full Moon,**__ Sonata Arctica._

* * *

**I.**

La noche es oscura y llena de terrores.

Las palabras de su madre están impregnadas en su mente de tal modo que las recuerda una y otra vez, aun desconociendo el significado que guardan. Es un significado que le llena de intriga y de temor el mismo tiempo. ¿Qué terrores pueden estar ocultos en la noche? La noche solamente es oscuridad. Es color negro que cubre las tierras heladas del Norte y da lugar a las leyendas de la Vieja Tata.

«Sentir miedo es algo estúpido. Me encuentro a salvo con Jaime, él me protege porque soy su esposa y ese es su deber. ¿Qué malo puede sucederme si lo tengo a mi lado?» Pero lo cierto es que Jaime ya no es el fiero caballero que conoció tiempo atrás en la fortaleza de Invernalia. Sansa recuerda haberlo visto llegar con su mano colgando en el cuello, la carne estaba putrefacta y llena de gusanos, despedía un hedor nauseabundo.

Pero su esposo pronto demostró ser más capaz de lo que imaginaba. Aprendió a utilizar su mano izquierda para la esgrima y poco a poco avanza en el territorio de la arquería, aunque a pasos lentos y torpes. «Su físico no es lo único que cambió con el pasar de los años. Su carácter se hizo más duro, más fuerte y su corazón infranqueable como una roca. Si el viejo Jaime pudiera regresar conmigo.»

Ella sabe que guardar esa esperanza es una tontería y que su atención debe estar centrada en algo más importante, como la luna llena que se encuentra tan próxima que el pueblo comienza a clausurar sus puertas y ventanas. A él le gusta la soledad, alejarse del mundo en sus eternas cacerías por el bosque y Sansa debe respetarlo.

«Siempre fui una niña educada para servir como una esposa. Mi más grande sueño es el amor verdadero. Un amor que pensé haber encontrado con Jaime pero él solamente ama a su soledad, no tengo lugar en su corazón. Sin saber que él forma parte de todo mi ser.» Cuando ese pensamiento aflora en ella, Sansa se da cuenta que sigue siendo la misma niña de Invernalia que tiene miedo del futuro incierto.

Quiere distraerse y pensar en cualquier otra cosa pero en sus retinas se forma la imagen de la luna. Una luna que no es cualquier luna. Es la luna llena. ¿Por qué le afecta tanto esa imagen? Porque es una imagen peligrosa, que hace cundir el pánico en el pueblo ya que ningún habitante quiere ser la próxima víctima del hombre lobo. Esa es la característica que le hace tan temible.

Agita la cabeza de un lado al otro, alejando la idea del lobo y la luna llena. Sus manos mueven hábilmente el cuchillo mientras termina de sacarle la piel a la ternera que Jaime trajo para preparar la cena. Alguien llama a la puerta y el metal le corta levemente el dedo, luego cae al suelo. Sansa se lleva el dedo a la boca y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días, señora Stark—le saluda Dacey Mormont. Es una chica menuda y de larga cabellera castaña. La recuerda en Invernalia, cenando junto a su familia, pero ahora vive en el mismo pueblo que Sansa y de cierto modo, a ella le alegra que así sea. Le hace parecer que todo es menos desconocido, menos incómodo—. Le he traído los condimentos para la ternera.

—Gracias, Dacey. Tienes que recordar que soy Lannister ahora. Desde que Jaime cubrió mis hombros con el emblema de su casa, yo también comencé a pertenecer a ella.

Sansa hace un movimiento con su mano y le invita a pasar. Dacey entra en la casa agitando su cabellera marrón como el color de las hojas mojadas por la lluvia y deposita una bolsa verde sobre la mesada de la cocina. Olfatea la ternera y sus ojos brillan con apetito.

—Es una buena ternera. Siento gula por ella y al mismo tiempo lástima. Jaime puede ser un Lannister petulante de Roca Casterly pero la cacería es lo suyo.

—Jaime no es petulante —defiende Sansa—. No es el adjetivo que utilizaría para describirlo. Es un hombre reservado que prefiere guardarse sus conocimientos y ambiciones para sí mismo.

—¿Conocimiento y ambiciones que ni siquiera comparte con su señora esposa?

Entonces ella se olvida de preparar la ternera y posa en ella, sus ojos de intenso azul como un cielo despejado de verano. Estudia la mirada de Dacey que luce desafiante como de costumbre mientras ayuda a sacar los condimentos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A nada en particular —Dacey sonríe y enseguida cambia de tema—: Los hombres están afilando sus cuchillos durante la noche y las mujeres corren al septo con sus niños de pecho. La luna llena se acerca y todos tienen miedo.

—Son hombres valientes si piensan tomar las armas y salir a cazar al lobo. Una valentía que puede resultar muy estúpida, sino regresan con vida a sus casas. Sus esposas van a enterrar sus cuerpos con penurias, sus hijos van a quedar sin una figura masculina que les enseñe y les proteja. ¿Y qué será de ellas en la próxima luna llena? Solamente temor de conocer los colmillos del lobo.

—Hombre lobo, señora Stark. Debería comenzar a decirle por lo que es verdaderamente. Ese monstruo no es un animal común y corriente como su loba Dama. Él es una aberración de la naturaleza, un ser maldito que llegó a este pueblo a hacer cundir el pánico en sus habitantes —responde ella—. Son hombres valientes que intentarán marcar una diferencia entre nuestra situación actual y un futuro libre de temores. Voy a rezar a los dioses por ellos.

—Yo también voy a encender varias velas y pediré por ellos. Para que desistan de esa arriesgada idea y en la noche de luna llena, duerman junto al calor de sus esposas y besen a sus hijos en la frente. Prefiero vivir el resto de mi vida con miedo, antes que ver a niños inocentes quedarse sin padres.

Un silencio incómodo se instaura entre ellas, dejando al descubierto las diferentes posturas que adoptan en cuanto a la misma cuestión. Dacey toma una uva del frutero y se la lleva a los labios, sonriendo con una simpática inusitada.

—Espero un pedazo de ternera si sobra. Aunque, sinceramente, lo dudo. Jaime Lannister es el mayor comedor de carne del pueblo —camina hasta la puerta de entrada—. Tengo que ir a ayudar a terminar de sellar las ventanas del septo y juntar provisiones para los enfermos.

Se saludan con un beso en cada mejilla y Dacey se pierde por las calles estrechas del pueblo. Sansa regresa a sus labores en la cocina, condimenta la ternera y la coloca en el fuego. Recuerda que no debe quemarla mucho, ya que Jaime prefiere la carne casi cruda.

«Jaime tiene tiempo de no tocarme. Cuando nos sumergimos en el lecho, él ni siquiera me acaricia los pechos o las piernas. ¿Será que ya no despierto su lujuria? Solamente quiero tener un matrimonio que transcurra en condiciones normales. Un esposo que me bese con el amanecer y con el ocaso, que me susurre al oído cuanto me ama y coloque un hijo en mi vientre.»

* * *

**II.**

El ocaso comienza a bañar el pueblo con sus matices coloridos y es en ese instante que Sansa coloca los platos sobre la mesa. El aroma de la ternera condimentada flota sobre el ambiente y ella endulza el vino como su señora madre le ha enseñado. Es casi tan buena en la cocina como lo es tejiendo y cantando. Claro que en aquellas tierras desiertas no puede dar a conocer su maravillosa voz, ni sus excelentes trabajos con la costura.

Escucha un sonido metálico proveniente de la entrada y no le cabe duda de que se trata de su esposo Jaime que regresa de la cacería. Él deja el arco con las flechas en el carcaj junto a la puerta y se quita las botas llenas de barro. Se pasa la mano que tiene sana por el flequillo dorado que le cae sobre la frente perlada de sudor y sus ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas, estudian a su esposa.

—Huelo carne. ¿Has preparado la ternera que traje ayer?

Ella siente con una leve sonrisa y no repara en el modo que las fosas nasales de Jaime se abren para capturar el aroma que flota desde la cocina. Deja el jubón apoyado en el respaldo de la silla y se sienta. Sansa coloca el plato delante de él y le sirve vino especiado.

Duda en comentarle la visita de Dacey Mormont. No es una novedad para nadie en el pueblo que Jaime siente un completo rechazo hacía a ella, al considerarla una muchacha mal educada y demasiado entrometida en los asuntos que no son de su competencia. Esa postura en referencia a la joven Mormont surgió de un día para el otro, sin un hecho que tuviera un detonante. Al menos, por lo que Sansa tiene conocimiento. Pero igualmente decide decir:

—Dacey estuvo aquí.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Jaime inmediatamente deja caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Su mirada permanece tranquila, pero por debajo de la mesa, sus puños se cierran con una fuerza inhumana.

—¿A qué vino esa chismosa aquí?

—No te enfades con ella. Yo le pedí que me trajera condimentos para la ternera —exhala el aire contenido y Jaime desvía su mirada—. Dacey me dijo algo que me tiene inquieta. Dice que los hombres del pueblo van a intentar atacar al hombre lobo y quiero saber si tú piensas unirte a ellos.

—¿Enserio piensan cometer esa misión suicida? —su esposa asiente con un movimiento de cabeza—. Por supuesto que no pretendo cometer tal locura. Mañana comienza la luna llena y es temporada de ciervos.

—Me gustaría que en esta luna llena te quedarás conmigo. Tengo mucho miedo de que te encuentres solo en el bosque, es peligroso y más con ese hombre lobo rondando por ahí —dice—. Además de que me sentiría más segura contigo a mi lado.

—No tienes nada que temer, Sansa. Me voy a encontrar cazando en el bosque como hago todas las noches de luna llena. Los aullidos del lobo espantan a los animales y eso los convierte en presas más fáciles de matar.

—Podemos prescindir de carne fresca por una cena.

—No, no podemos —asegura Jaime—. Es mi última palabra. Por cierto, la ternera está deliciosa. Eres muy buena cocinera.

Sansa siente que sus mejillas se vuelven calientes de repente. Es la primera vez en demasiado tiempo que Jaime le hace un halago y por supuesto que eso le llena de completo orgullo.

«En mi vida he tenido la ocasión de conocer numerosas doncellas. Muchachas hermosas, verdaderamente hermosas. Pero puedo asegurarle que eres la doncella más hermosa desde Dorne hasta el Muro —esa es la primera vez que Jaime le halaga, pocos días antes de celebrar su boda y Sansa se sintió hermosa de verdad—. Tienes los ojos más azules que he visto en toda mi vida y tu sonrisa puede derretir este pedazo de tierra helada.»

—Me voy a dormir, tuve un día demasiado agotado.

Jaime sube las escaleras en dirección a su habitación y Sansa no tarda en seguirle. Ella suelta su cabello besado por el fuego y deja que caiga como una cascada sobre su espalda suave como el terciopelo. Se sienta a su lado mientras que se coloca su ropa de dormir pero él ya no siente el deseo de enredar sus dedos en los mechones sedosos y tampoco acariciar su piel lentamente como antes tenía la costumbre de hacer.

A Sansa le duele la monotonía que se instala entre ellos.

Acaso, ¿su belleza no es tan exótica como antes, para poder despertar los deseos más bajos de su esposo? ¿Su cuerpo no le cautiva como antes, para tener que someterse al frío ritual que es dormir juntos?

Las sabanas son de la más fina seda pero ella solamente siente el frío del cuerpo masculino que ya no le calienta.

* * *

**III.**

Despierta cuando la ligera brisa invernal le besa las mejillas y al extender su mano, encuentra la habitual ausencia de la mañana. Baja las escaleras con los pies descalzos y con el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, camuflando su mirada lapislázuli.

—¿Ya te marchas?

Jaime se encuentra afilando su espada cuando ella llega. Desliza la piedra desde el mango hasta la punta. Una y otra vez. Pero cuando escucha su voz, se detiene de repente.

—No deberías salir de la habitación en esas condiciones. Alguien puede verte y no quiero que te encuentres en una situación así.

«Quizás no todo está perdido —piensa Sansa con esperanza—. Quizás me sigue deseando como mujer pero su personalidad fría y distante, le lleva a querer ocultar sus sentimientos debajo de una coraza de hierro.» Ella piensa en acatar su orden, pero su lado rebelde le hace terminar de bajar las escaleras y situarse frente a su esposo.

—No quiero que te vayas de cacería, Jaime. Te lo suplico. Tengo miedo de que seas atacado por los hombres armados que quieren terminar con el hombre lobo o peor, que ese monstruo te aparte de mi lado.

—Nada a va sucederme, te lo puedo asegurar. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sacar a Dama del sótano y mantenerla a tu lado. Si te sientes insegura, solamente acaricia su cabeza y verás que todo va mejor.

—¡Te lo estoy suplicando, Jaime! Eres mi esposo y tienes un deber para conmigo. Me cubriste con tu capa y el emblema de tu casa. Yo soy parte de tu familia ahora como tú eres de la mía. Juraste protegerme y ahora necesito de tu protección. Esta noche necesito que te encuentres a mi lado, necesito dormir abrazada a ti y sentir el calor de tu cuerpo. Solamente de ese modo voy a poder conciliar el sueño.

Sus miradas luchan en una batalla silenciosa. El azul de Sansa choca contra el verde de Jaime, en una eterna decepción de amor y una muestra de coraje al no conseguir lo que quiere.

—Me temo que no puedo complacerte en eso, Sansa. Y ahora te pido que vayas a vestirte.

—¿Por qué no quieres verme así? —se acerca más a él. Se desprende lentamente el camisón, dejando al descubierto sus senos redondos y firmes—. ¿Ya no sientes deseos por mí y por mi cuerpo?

—No digas más tonterías. Te deseo pero no es el momento indicado para reafirmar nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Entonces cuándo va a ser, Jaime? Estoy cansada de la situación —las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos, espesas y cristalinas—. Te amo y te deseo al mismo tiempo. Lo único que pido como tu esposa, es que correspondas de una u otra forma.

Él se bebe las palabras que emite su boca. Sus labios se juntan en una explosión de sabores y sensaciones. Jaime desliza su mano por sus pechos de forma lenta y ella gime cuando su lengua comienza a luchar con la suya en una guerra sin tregua ni cuartel.

—Te deseo de tantas formas que no llegas a imaginar —susurra en su boca.

Se separan cuando la necesidad de oxígeno es inminente. Le ayuda a vestirse y como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza, Sansa se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, de ese arrebato de impotencia que tuvo y Jaime le ayuda a cubrirse el cuerpo con sus ropas de dormir.

—La cacería comienza al mediodía.

Se marcha sin decir más, dejando a Sansa sola con su soledad y sus temores.

Se acerca la luna llena.

* * *

**IV.**

Jaime se marcha cuando el sol del mediodía choca contra el hielo de las montañas. Sansa lo ve alejarse entre la espesura del bosque y siente un vacío dentro de su pecho que le lacera profundamente.

Lo único positivo que su esposo se marche es que puede liberar a Dama.

«El sótano es un lugar oscuro y húmedo —piensa Sansa mientras desciende por la estrecha escalera—. Dama es mi más fiel amiga y cómplice. Tenerla a mi lado va a ser que los latidos de mi corazón comiencen a calmarse.»

Se lleva una mano al cuello y siente como su pulso se acelera más con cada minuto que transcurre. No entiende la razón para encontrarse en ese estado pero piensa que ya pronto va a pasar.

Abre el seguro de la puerta que le separa de Dama y no transcurren muchos segundos antes de que una figura, más grande que cualquier otro animal común y corriente del pueblo, cae sobre sus hombros y una lengua cálida le lame las mejillas. Dama es como ella, pocas veces tiene esos arrebatos de pasión, es educada y disciplinada.

Sansa le rasca detrás de las orejas y le recompensa con un par de filetes de carnero que guarda en la cocina. La loba no demora en devorar la carne y soltar un aullido de felicidad.

—Guarda silencio, Dama. Hoy es luna llena y no queremos que nadie te clave un cuchillo pensando que eres el hombre lobo.

Como si entendiera sus palabras, la loba se echa a sus pies y cierra sus ojos. Sansa vuelve a acariciarle el pelaje y abre la ventana para que una brisa invernal refresque el ambiente. Observa a Dacey Mormont pasando junto a un grupo de hombres en dirección a la taberna del pueblo que queda en el lado oeste, a pocos metros de su casa.

—Es muy temprano para ir a beber vino, Dacey.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, querida Sansa? —dice ella llevándose teatralmente una mano al pecho—. Escuchamos un aullido. ¿Es tu loba huargo? —Sansa asiente—. Ya sabes que se me ponen los nervios de punta cuando la escucho aullar.

—¿Tu nerviosa, cariño? —pregunta uno de los hombres—. No lo creo. No le tienes miedo a nada.

—Tienes razón, no le tengo miedo a nada. Pero eso no quiere decir que el hombre lobo no me ponga incómoda.

—Vamos a acabar con él esta noche.

—¿A qué se refieren con acabar? —interroga.

—Ya te lo dije ayer, chica distraída. El hombre lobo no nos va a seguir atemorizando más.

Sueltan una carcajada al unísono y se alejan en dirección a su destino: la taberna.

Durante el resto del día, solamente se escuchan hombres y mujeres festejando la cacería que va a tener lugar al anochecer cuando la luna llena brille en el cielo y todos se encuentran nuevamente a merced del hombre lobo.

* * *

**V.**

La luna llena brilla en el cielo, espesa y redonda como un ojo gigante que le observa en la lejanía y analiza cada uno de los errores de su vida.

El silencio de la noche se ve interrumpido por un fulgor anaranjado y los gritos de júbilo de los habitantes que se dirigen a internarse en el bosque. Sansa piensan que son irresponsables, ya que el hombre lobo es peligroso y que lo más probable es que sus niños queden huérfanos.

«La fría muerte les espera a aquellos que se internen en el bosque. El hombre lobo solamente inspira temor, miedo y desesperación. De vez en cuando mata a nuestras terneras y a nuestros carneros, pero nunca ha derramado la sangre de ningún inocente sobre la nieve de nuestro pueblo. Es un arrebato de poca conciencia, querer enfrentarse a semejante peligro.»

Sansa se acuesta cuando la oscuridad hace que hasta la nieve se torne oscura y Dama se encuentra echada a sus pies. Se cubre con las mantas que le ayudan a conservar el calor corporal. Cierra sus ojos e intenta conciliar el sueño.

Pero nuevamente el latido de su corazón se acelera y le mantiene despierta por largo rato. Siente los nervios cosquilleándole en la piel y ni siquiera el lamido húmedo de Dama en su tobillo, ayuda a calmarle. Muchas veces se pregunta la razón de mantenerla encerrada en el sótano y recuerda las palabras de Jaime: «No le agrado a tu loba huargo y tampoco creo que al pueblo le guste la idea de que semejante animal éste circulando por las calles.» Y ella nunca se opuso a la decisión. Por eso disfruta de cada uno de los momentos que transcurre con ella.

—Tengo miedo, Dama. Tengo miedo y no sé la razón para sentirme de este modo —dice en voz alta, tratando de sentirse más segura—. Sigo siendo la misma niña tonta que se fue de Invernalia.

En ese instante recuerda el momento donde Jaime coloca su capa sobre sus hombros y jura protegerla de todos los peligros que rondan en el mundo. Se abraza a sí misma mientras Dama olfatea su miedo y se coloca a su lado. Cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras acaricia su pelaje.

El silencio de la noche y de repente se escucha que la puerta se abre con brusquedad.

Una alarma en su cabeza, le dice que se intente proteger pero se pone de pie y con su mano temblorosa, abre la puerta de la habitación. Enciende una vela e ilumina su camino con ella. Dama le sigo los pasos de forma sigilosa y olfatea el camino. Sansa trata de que su respiración no cause el mínimo sonido y su pecho sube y baja, agitado.

Una sombra esquiva pasa a su lado pero Sansa piensa que una traición de su imaginación perturbada por las condiciones que la avasallan. Dama comienza a gruñir y caminar en círculos alrededor de ella, como si estuviera detectando el peligro. Sansa se mantiene rígida, con todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados y sin poder pensar con claridad ya que el miedo le invade por completo.

Entonces escucha un aullido a su lado que no pertenece a Dama.

Es el aullido que suena en el bosque con la luna llena y ella se encuentra a merced del monstruo al que pertenece dicho sonido. Dama vuelve a gruñir pero esta vez se abalanza sobre la sombra que ya no es sombra, es una figura definida e iluminada por la vela.

Es el hombre lobo.

Su pelaje es blanco como la nieve que predomina en el pueblo durante todo el año, sus ojos son de color dorado como la luz del sol que baña las tierras en verano, son de un dorado puro y líquido, sus dientes son agujas afiladas que provienen de su boca y tiene un tamaño más prominente que el de Dama.

La loba, sin dejarse atemorizar, le enfrenta y se lanza sobre él. Ambos lanzan destelladas y ruedan por el suelo hasta los pies de Sansa. Ella da un grito e intenta correr hasta la puerta tan rápido como puede, con el corazón bombeando sangre de forma rápida en su pecho y se da cuenta que su casa ya no tiene puerta, el hombre lobo ha acabado con ella hace pocos segundos.

Un aullido de dolor y un río de color carmesí que corre por la madera del suelo.

—¡Dama! —grita Sansa pero la loba se encuentra tendida en el suelo con un corte profundo en las patas delanteras—. Ven aquí.

Se agacha estirándose para alcanzar a su loba y le sostiene por la cabeza. Alza la mirada y se encuentra con esos ojos dorados que pertenecen al monstruo. Antes de que pueda incorporarse, la bestia salta hacía ella y le clava los colmillos en la muñeca. Es un dolor agudo que le atraviesa el brazo y luego el cuerpo por completo. Chilla por el sufrimiento, se mueve lentamente y el lobo le rasga el vestido.

—¡Aléjate de ella, bestia! —escupe el hombre con el que Dacey Mormont se dirigía al mediodía a la taberna.

Él porta una lanza en su mano y la esgrime en dirección al hombre lobo que lejos de retroceder, enseña sus colmillos y gruñe gravemente.

Lo último de lo que Sansa es consiente es que Dacey sostiene su rostro entre sus manos mientras le asegura que va a estar bien y después todo se vuelve negro, inmensamente negro.

* * *

**VI.**

Despierta cuando nuevamente es mediodía y lo hace en la casa del maestre del pueblo. Tiene una venda de tela cubriendo la mordida de su muñeca y unos paños fríos sobre la cabeza que está hirviendo. Cuando se incorpora, está tambaleante y tropieza por la debilidad del cuerpo.

—¿Estás loca, niña? —dice el maestre avanzando en su dirección, le pasa un brazo huesudo y flácido por debajo de los brazos—. Debes volver a recostarte y tienes que alimentarte bien para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas ayer.

—Necesito saber cosas —pide con voz temblorosa—. ¿Dónde está Jaime? ¿Qué sucedió con mi loba huargo? Quiero respuestas.

—Tranquila, niña.

Sansa se desmaya en sus brazos y el maestre la conduce nuevamente a la cama. Ya en el lecho de plumas, ella se encuentra sin riesgos de otras lesiones.

La segunda vez que ella despierta, es por el tacto cálido de Jaime en su mejilla. No tiene que tener los ojos abiertos y encontrarse con su mirada esmeralda, para darse cuenta. Reconoce sus manos, su piel, su calidez.

—¡Jaime! —exclama—. Tengo tanto que contarte. Tenía tanto miedo y no supe qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Me siento tan abrumada que no podría definirlo con palabras. ¿Tú te encuentras bien?

—Debes descansar —responde pasando lentamente su mano por sus cabellos rojos como el ocaso—. Pero tenemos que hablar tan pronto como sea posible.

Sansa siente un torbellino de emociones en su pecho. Se siente dolorida por la mordida y le preocupa saber qué va a suceder con ella de ahora en adelante. Pero por otro lado, se siente extasiada por la cercanía de su esposo y satisfecha de que él quiera hablar. Hace mucho tiempo que tiene más de una palabra atorada en la garganta, que empuja cada vez más fuerte por salir.

—Entonces hablemos.

—Aquí no podemos hablar, Sansa. Necesito que lo hagamos en un lugar donde nadie más pueda oírnos —él se pone de pie—. Vamos al bosque.

—¿Al bosque? Es peligroso.

—Ya no hay luna llena. Nada representa un peligro para ti —asegura—. Acompáñame.

Le ayuda a ponerse de pie y le guía hasta la salida.

* * *

**VII.**

El bosque luce solitario.

Las ramas de los árboles se mecen al compás del viento que susurra entre las hojas, cantos de amor frustrados y penas que nunca olvidan. La nieve está fría y Sansa se estremece al entrar en contacto con ella. Jaime ni siquiera la ha mirado desde que salieron de la casa del maestre.

Siente a su esposo nuevamente distante y reservado.

—El maestre me dijo que el lobo te mordió ayer durante la luna llena pero necesito comprobarlo con mis propios ojos —Jaime le arranca la venda con un solo movimiento, rápido y brusco. Sus fosas nasales se abren ante el aroma de la sangre emanando aún de la herida—. El lobo te mordió, eso significa solamente una cosa. Te transformarás en la próxima luna llena.

—¿Transforme en la próxima luna llena? —pregunta—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso que acabas de decir?

Jaime retrocede y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, soltando maldiciones. Entonces ella repara en cuatro gruesas cadenas que hay alrededor del tronco de un árbol y observa la corteza que luce maltratada, como si unas garras afiladas y desesperadas la hubieran querido despedazar.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! —repite una y otra vez, caminando en círculos—. ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?

—Eres un sínico, Jaime. Maldices porque el maldito lobo me mordió pero, ¿dónde te encontrabas tú? ¡Tú no estabas a mi lado para defenderme de él, así que ahora no te lamentes!

La rabia le inunda por completo, haciendo a un lado cualquier otra sensación.

—Todo lo que hice, lo hice para protegerte de los peligros a los que no necesitas exponerte. Es un error, nuestro matrimonio es un error y nunca debí exponerte a semejante peligro.

—¿Quieres decir que te vas a separar de mí? Ahora que ya me usaste y que no te serví, ¿me quieres desechar?

—No entiendes nada, Sansa.

—¡Entonces explícamelo! Quiero entender, Jaime. Por una vez, quiero que nos dejemos de falsedades, de mentiras, de secretos y que me digas qué está sucediendo. ¿Soy yo?

—Claro que no eres tú. Nunca podrías ser tú. Soy yo —llegado ese punto ya se encuentra desesperado—. ¡Siempre fui yo! ¿No lo entiendes? Yo soy el maldito que te ha condenado a un matrimonio lleno de soledad y desgracias. Yo te contaminé con mi maldición, a ti que eres tan inocente y no tienes nada que ver con todo esto.

—Jaime, creo que no estás siendo sincero del todo conmigo.

—Yo le dije a mi señor padre que el compromiso no era una buena idea, pero él como todo león orgulloso de Roca Casterly insistió en tener razón. Siempre decía que unir nuestra dorada sangre con una doncella norteña, me ayudaría a limpiar la maldición pero no funcionó. Me casé contigo, te amé e intenté engendrarte un hijo. Pero sigo siendo tan maldito e impuro como antes. Y ahora he hecho que tú te vuelvas impura como yo.

—¿Lo qué intentas decirme es que tú eres…?

No es capaz de terminar la pregunta pero Jaime asiente con la cabeza.

—Deberías haberlo sabido antes, Sansa. La razón por la que me gusta la ternera casi cruda, no me expongo durante la noche y me voy de cacería cuando hay luna llena. Vengo a encadenarme a este árbol —desliza la palma de su mano por la corteza rasgada— . Intenté no ser un peligro para el pueblo pero todo se salió de control. Terminé resultando un peligro para el ser que más amo en este mundo. Yo nunca quise hacerlo, pero los hombres armados ayer hicieron que me saliera de control y la bastarda de Dacey Mormont consiguió clavarme una flecha en el costado.

—Por eso te comportabas de forma tan agresiva con Dacey. ¿Ella lo sabe?

—No está segura completamente pero lo sospecha. No es una chica tonta y no le cuesta para nada juntar coincidencias —responde—. Soy el hombre lobo. Por esa misma razón, te insistía para que encerraras a Dama, nuestras personalidades chocan en todos los sentidos. Ella es animal por naturaleza, yo soy animal por una maldición. Pero yo tenía la esperanza que la única que pudiera protegerte de mí fuera ella. Me equivoqué.

—¡Eres una mentira! ¡Eres una farsa! —las lágrimas vuelven a correr por sus mejillas. Su mirada azul es opacada por el líquido transparente—. Una y otra vez me pregunté que había de malo en mí que no te complacía. Muchas noches lloré por el vacío que me provocaba tu rechazo. Mis pensamientos giraban entornos a ti y tú no me dedicabas ni una mirada. Siempre me lastimaste y jamás pensaste en mí.

—Todo lo que hice, lo hice pensando en ti. ¡Siempre quise protegerte del monstruo, de mí!

—¿Mintiéndome? Excelente forma de protegerme.

—Sansa… —dice con voz apagada.

—Desaparece de mi vista, Jaime.

Ella corre lejos del bosque, dejando su corazón junto al de Jaime.

* * *

**VIII.**

_**5 años después, El Muro.**_

«Nos iremos al muro. Más allá de sus tierras, las criaturas como yo —Jaime hace una pausa y se corrige—: como nosotros, viven libres de toda condena social. Podremos ser libres y no temer durante la luna llena. No le haremos daño a nadie.»

El hielo de un color blanco luminoso abunda por doquier y el sol comienza a asomar lentamente por detrás de las montañas congeladas. Los primeros rayos iluminan la larga cabellera rojiza que parece fuego sobre la cabeza de Sansa. Ella coloca una mano sobre su vientre abultado y suelta un suspiro. Su loba huargo, Dama, corre a su lado con la lengua para afuera y las orejas agitadas.

—La maldición es hereditaria, ¿verdad? —es una pregunta que tiene atragantada desde el instante en que su sangre no acudió a ella a su debido tiempo. Jaime asiente con un movimiento de cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla—. Entonces seremos tres que comeremos carne cruda.

Él sonríe ante sus palabras y le acaricia la cintura lentamente.

Desde que abandonaron el pueblo, la vida es más fácil de lo que jamás imaginaron. Son dueños de sus propias decisiones y no tienen apariencias con las cuales cumplir. Cazan durante la mañana y durante la tarde hacen el amor hasta que la noche les cubre con su manto oscuro.

Lejos de la civilización, ya no tienen ataduras terrenales. Solamente sus ropas que le cubren del frío y sus espíritus libres que corren por la nieve. Son dos pero pronto van a ser tres. La semilla de su esposo ha echado raíces en su vientre y ella no puede sentirse más satisfecha.

La transformación es dolorosa y la primera vez que sucedió, sintió como si todos los huesos del cuerpo se le quebraran. No tenía conciencia humana, solo el instinto animal inundándola por completo y Jaime convertido en lobo, corriendo a su lado. Y entonces Sansa soltó un aullido de emoción, porque era libre del modo que siempre había deseado.

—Me parece que he visto un gatosombra —comenta Jaime sentándose a su lado, cuando terminan de cazar en el río que ya comienza a estar congelado por el invierno—. Va a comerse las sobras en cuanto nos marchemos.

—De algo tiene que sobrevivir —asegura ella y se recuesta sobre su capa de piel de oso y Jaime le sigue—. La luna llena se acerca.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Antes le temía a la luna llena. De solo escuchar nombrar esas dos palabras juntas, sentía pavor pero ahora, no siento absolutamente nada. Solamente confianza, porque cuando me vuelva a transformar ya no va a ser miedo de dañar a alguien; va a ser confianza porque me encuentro a tu lado.

—Si esto es una maldición —dice Sansa refiriéndose a los dos, mejor dicho a los tres y se toca el vientre—, me encanta estar maldita.

La luna llena ya no se interpone entre ellos.

La reciben como a una vieja amiga.


End file.
